


Back on track

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sunderland game, Hazard congratulates him for his man of the match performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on track

The final whistle had blown, Chelse had won 3-1, despite some jeers from the fans, Oscar had played amazingly and the injured Eden hazard was horny.

"We played OS" he said, patting the Brazilians bare chest.

"Thanks, can't wait till you come back" oscad replied before entering the showers, hazard watched him as he took of his shorts, socks and boxers. The Brazilian took the shower next to John terry, who proudly showed off his huge 7 inch flaccid cock.

Eden was getting impatient as the Brazilian covered his cock, only revealing a small patch of Brown pubes, which stuck out from his hands.

After realising that oscar was not going to uncover his member, Eden decided enough was enough. And as as the young Brazilian walked out of the shower in a white towel, he grabbed him and forcefully ushered him into a different room.

"Eden, what you doing?" Asked a very confused Oscar. Oscar was straight... Or so he thought, and knew that Eden was gay, but had no idea that the Belgian wanted anything to do with him.

"You annoyed me in the shower, but u won us the game, so I want to congratulate you...baby" Eden said seductively, desperately hoping he was turning the Straight man.

"And what do y--" Oscar tried to ask before being interrupted by Eden's thin, moist, lips. The kiss went on for 20, maybe 30 seconds.

"Eden I need you" the Brazilian said, as he went on his knees, and unbuckled hazard's trousers and unbuttoning his shirt. Leaving him in only his boxers and socks. 

"Hmm, of course you do, baby, suck on my fat Belgian dick" Eden said before grinding on the Brazilians face. His movements were slow as he face-fucked his friend. He continued to do this until his boxers could not his fully erect 6.5 inch cock. Not the biggest, but it made up for it in width. It was a beautiful, fat cock.

Oscad pressed his lips onto it, giving the head a small kiss. It was the first time he would suck cock, but be wanted to please Eden so much, he was desperate to make it good.

He took in the first few inches easily, slowly stoking up and down the thick member with the help of Eden's hand which was placed on top of the Brazilians hair and gently pushing it to and from the cock.

Oscar loved this so much, he loved the feeling of fullness his mouth was receing. The tase of the Belgians cock. He continued to slowly go up and down the shaft, till Eden stopped him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Oscar asked, hoping the answer would be no....which it was.

"Of course not, you're doing amazing, but I want that arse of yours now." Eden replied as he squeezed both of the Brazilians arse cheeks with his strong, manly hands.

Oscar was visibly worried, he had never done this, and he was sure he could not fit Eden's thick cock. However, Hazard was adamae ant told him, not asked, to bend over the bench.

Oscar did so, and quickly felt Eden's finger feeling up his entrance. Slowly caressing his hole, before slowly entering him. He loved this, the feeling of Eden's finger stretching his tight, virgin ass was so good. "Please, Edie more" oscar begged, the Belgian smiled to himself before adding another two fingers and after a while, his cock.

The thick cock was now placed right at the beginning of Oscars hole. The Belgian man placed his hands onto the Brazilians hips, before very slowly penetrating the hole. As soon as he felt Oscar was comfortable around his cock, Eden started thrusting in and out very fast. He was fucking the Brazilian so rough, but they both loved it. Oscar, in a way, was being positively destroyed. After a few minutes of hard thrusting, Eden took out and quickly turned Oscar around, letting out 6 ropes of come which covered the Brazilians face. His hair, his mouth, his chin, everything was covered by the Belgians come.

"Hahaha you look like such a mess" Eden told Oscar.

"You dick!! That was amazing" Oscar laughed as he tried to wipe of his teammates sperm from his face. 

"Strand up, I wanna see you walk babes" Eden said. Oscar obeyed but as he made a couple of steps forward, his ripped srse gave way and he stumbled to the floor. This caused Eden laugh in triumph. "Oh can you not handle my cock" he continued, before leaving the room, and the Brazilian.


End file.
